The Bakers Girl
by TheMockingjayLives100
Summary: Amy is a smart kids she has exceptional grades. But can be very rebellious. She just so happens to be Peeta s little sister.One day an extremely rebellious act with her best friends gets her into a huge amount of trouble. How will she and her friends be punished?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys, I have been thinking very hard over the course of the last few weeks therfor there were no updates, and I am**

**going to... change this story to a regular hunger games story no Harry Potter so if you were already reading plz go back so**

**you understand.**

**P.S did u c DWTS Dancing with the stars last night? YAY WILLOW she totally desrved 39 out of 40. So anyway review and**

**read the new version of the Baker`s Girl.**

* * *

Here`s the first chapter remember forget everything else from previous chapters !

AMY`S POV

"Amy Wake up!" "Wake up." says a female voice. "What.?" I whine and sit up. At the edge of my old creaky bed I see my best friend Graci, and my other best friends Anna, Michael and Luke standing by the window.

Graci or Grace`s parents own the only resteraunt in the district.

Anna`s dad is principal of our school and her mom teaches 10th grade. My brother`s social studies teacher.

Michael`s dad is the town carpenter, and

Luke my oldest friend, his parents own the shoe shop. His big sister is Peeta`s best friend. Delly Cartwright.

I get out of bed and pull on my leather jacket. Worn out and big. Just like everything I have.

All of my things are either mom`s from when she was little or something from Peeta, and he get`s everything from Rye and Taftan.

Then I pull on the converse Luke gave me for my birthday, and pull my hair into a high ponytail.

"I`ll be right back" I whisper and grab my backpack that I emptied.

I tiptoe down the hallway and enter Rye`s and Peeta`s room and tiptoe over to his closet. I gag at the smell of socks.

I grab the only flashlight in the house and 5 cans of spray paint.

I shove them in my backpack and then

"Amy" in a hoarse whisper.

Crap we are busted.

I turn around slowly and see Peeta sitting up

"Yes" I say and smile

"What are you doing?" he asks suspiciously

"Nothin" I say still smiling nervously

"What do you need from our closet?" he asks sounding very confused.

"Um... I need a shirt! Ya I uh.. need a shirt." I say starting to sweat

"Whatever, just don't get into any trouble." he says then goes back to sleep

"Ok Peet." I tiptoe back to my room and hand each of my friends a can of bright orange spray paint.

"How does Rye even have this!" Michael asks

I shrug " Once mom told me to go get his laundry and I found them."

"What if he notices there not there?" Anna asks.

I scoff "Number one he doesn't use them and number two he has like 80 he`s not gonna notice 5 gone."

We all laugh.

"Let`s go before the town wakes up it`s already 2:30 and Amy your dad wakes up in an hour." Luke says

I nod Then climb out the window.

When we`re all out we run to the meadow to retrieve the bikes Michael`s dad made us. We start riding all across the district and stop in front of the justice building.

"I`m starting to have second thoughts about this guys." anna says

"No Ann they need to see for themselves what they deserve." I say

She just nods and looks down.

We go to the back look around and then Graci says

"Ready, set , go!"

I smile then start spraying things all over the wall.** Bad** things about the capitol and there effed up games.

When our cans are empty. We all take out the rolls of cheap toilet paper that our families use and pour water from our water bottles on them. Then we go to the front and throw it all over the beautiful shrubs.

This is what they deserve.

Forcing kids to fight each other to the death.

We are just about to hop onto our bikes when...

* * *

Cliffhanger please review! I`ll update soon


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys I got 2 reviews and 1 follow. I`m the kind of person who gets over excited over 1 review! So thank you KC99 4 following and who reviewed as well as nerdyjamar.

* * *

"Stop!" bellows a booming voice. I smirk. "what are you kids doing?" asks the mysterious voice. " nnothing." says Anna in an innocent voice. "No. We were vandalizing district property, and are not sorry that we did." says Michael. He took the words right out of my mouth.

Now in view a peacekeeper who is not Darius or Cray steps out.

"You Kids are gonna be in alot of trouble especially you." and he points a gloved finger at me.

I shrug. " Okay." on the inside i am petrified but i cant give him that satisfaction.

"Hands up."

We all put our hands up and he comes over and handcuffs us all.

"Ain`t this cool guys we`re real criminals!" I say

Michael smiles but the rest of them look down ashamed.

Of course the only really rebellious people here are Michael and I.

We get into the truck at stop at town hall. We get out and walk through the grand doors.

WOW! I say

"Wow`s right" says Graci as we stare at the crystal chandelier, Velvet couches, unique frames of portraits of past mayors and beige walls.

" If this place wasn't our death place I`d be pretty impressed." says Luke with fear in his voice. "oh man up! Luke" says Michael.

"Both of you shut up!" I yell. They often fight like this they are boys after all. When they were little they were in separable. If Luke wasn't with me he`d be with Michael. But a few years ago they had a huge fight and were never the same.

" I knew this was a bad idea." says anna quietly.

I shake my head. "of course it was, but that doesn't matter does it, raise your hand if you regret this."

None of us raise our hands.

" But wer`e still in trouble" Graci says.

_Maybe me but not you_ I think

Just then the doors open and in walk the mayor, that mysterious peacekeeper, Cray, Anna`s parents and her little sister izzy, Michaels mom dad and little brother Daniel ,Graci`s parents and her sister Emma and Brother Jack, Mr. and Mrs. Cartwright as well as Delly and the most angry looking of all Mom Dad Taftan, Rye and Peeta who looks at me and shakes his head.

Mom looks at me and smirks. Maybe Luke was right maybe this is our death, well at least mine.

The Mayor looks at his watch. " Please sit we have a very important guest who will be arriving very soon." he says,

Our parents sit while the officials remain standing and Leave 1 majestic looking chair empty, it looks like a chair fit for a president.

PRESIDENT?!

The doors open once again and with 5 peacekeepers enters the one and only sick, cold blooded, snake.

Our very own President Snow.

* * *

He sits down and says

" I`m sure this was just a childish mistake right children?" in his snake like voice.

I slip my hand into my bag and pull out my voice recorder that I made with parts that I found all over the district.

I click record and then along with Graci, Michael and Luke say "No!" He shakes his head basically saying he`ll come back to us later.

"What about you miss Annabeth ?" he asks

She looks at me and gives me a sorry look.

"Yes Sir for me vandilizing that Mayors property and writing bad things about you and your games was a childish mistake that will not happen again on my part, and I am openly willing to clean up my mess."

He nods and says " You are okay you may leave."

I stop the recorder and restart it because that wasnt the most rebellious thing for her to do.

" Ah Miss Graciana, Mr. Lucas, Mr. Michael and Miss. Amanda.

"Don`t call me that!" I yell

"I`ll call you what I please, but back on topic what do you have to say for youselves, lets see Miss Graciana you first." He says

" I.. I... I`m sorry President snow. I just dont like your games and I let it take the best of me. I`ll help clean up too." she says looking down,

It is a good thing this recorder can hold at leat 12 recordings.

He gestures to the door and she and her family leave.

This time I don`t start the recorder because I know what`s going too happen.

"Mr. Lucas."

"I umm I guess I`m sorry too." He says

I just look at Michael and he shrugs.

He gets up and leaves along with the rest of his family. He and Delly look at me with sadness.

'How did I was going to come down to you two?" He asks then chuckles

" Your laughing now" I say

Everyone looks at me and snow`s smile turns into a scowl.

"Mr. Michael?"

Michael runs a hand through his hair.

He`s gonna give in I know it, he has to.

"I umm.." he has his face in his hands

"I`m sorry." he says and you can hear shame in his voice

"that`s what I thought." says snake.. I mean snow.

Michael gives me a hug and says "dont get yourself in trouble Aim, K." "I cant make any promises." I reply he looks at me and just runs his hand through his hair again.

Once he leaves I start the recorder again, I am going to be in so much trouble in not form snow then from the devil herself.

" Well, Miss Amanda."

Now I am truly mad.

I satnd up and yell

"DONT CALL ME THAT!"

He snaps his finger and 2 peacekeepers hold me down on the couch.

"let go you ignorant bullies!"

" Are we done yet." he asks

"Maybe" i say and cross my arms.

" Miss "Amy" tell me the story alright."

"why should I listen to you!" I snap

"i`m your president."

"Alright fine."

Then I explai to him what we did and he says "Your comments Miss. Amanda."

"I hate you very much, I hate you and you effed up games. I am not sorry at all for what I did. The rest of them they.. they. Just whatever I`m not sorry at all and I`ll take my punishment."

He smiles " I wasnt asking and you have been very disrespectful so you are going to be in even more trouble now. I`m not afraid of you."

"I`m not afraid of you either." I lie

" May Miss. Amamda and I have a moment alone" he asks gesturing toward my family.

"of course" dad says

* * *

"Well Miss. Mellark you have dug a very deep hole and I`m afraid there is no way out."

I scoff.

"The reaping for the 74th annual hunger games is in a week you are aware of that I presume?"

"No." I say sacastically

he scowls.

"How old are you amanda?"

I roll my eyes at my name and reply "I`m 10, how old are you 200 and didnt your mother ever teach you manners it`s not polite to ask a lady her age?" with hate dripping off of each and every word.

" Anyway you are not eligible for the reaping, however the people of the capitol havent been ecstatic about the games in a while, therefor I need to add something to spice it up. How about adding a 10 year old to the mix?"

i shrug hoping my mask of bravery isn`t starting to crack revealing that I am petrified of this man and his threats.

"I think so, but I am going to be nice because it`s not like you`ve killed anyone,yet. If you can survive and make it to the final 3 you dont have to kill anyone. Therfor there will be 2 winners this year if you survive and no one kills you. On reaping day you are to stand next to your escort and she will explain the rules so that everyone especially the tributes will know the uum.. catch. Do I make myself clear?" he asks

I nod squinting, trying to save myself rom crying. "I will send your family back in, dont do anything like this again." I look down then spot a closet across the room. I run and squeeze myself into it.

" Where are you?!your such a disgrace!" she asks.

I cover myself in the jackets and climb to the top shelf. I start to let it out. Tears stream down my face getting the coats wet.

" WHERE ARE YOU!?" she asks again

"calm down Valerie." says dad quietly.

"AMANDA ROSE MELLARK WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"In here" I squeak out. I curl into a ball and wait for what happens next.I dry my tears because she`ll just call me a coward.

The door flies open and she grabs me by the hair. I cant take her anymore and I`m in such a bad mood that I grab her ponytail as well.

* * *

**Alright so chapter 2. Yay! **

**SO if your ondering this is a description of what they look like**

**Anna - Blond braid, Grey-Blue eyes about 4ft 5 Real Name-Annabeth**

**Graci- Brown haired bun, light blue eyes 4 ft 5 Real name- Graciana**

**Michael- spike Light brown almost blond hair. Stormy Blue eyes about 4 ft 6 real name- Michael**

**Luke- long blond hair spiked to one side, wears baseball caps alot,dark blue eyes 4 ft 7 Real Name-Lucas, sister -Delly**

**Amy- High ponytail, Dirty blonde, light turquoise eyes. 4ft 5 Real Name- Amanda, does not like to be called that, Brother-Peeta**

* * *

Chapter Question- All right so Amy likes one of these boys. The crush will be revealed later into the story. **Who would you pick? Who** **likes Amy? **

Answer that question in a review

Remember

Luke- Shy

Michael- Rebellious

* * *

Review Please and answer the chapter question!

Till next update

TheMockingjayLives100


End file.
